


Pegada

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: [Tedromeda] Andrômeda Black odiava a sua curiosidade e até que ponto se deixava levar por ela, mas preferia culpar a persistência de Ted Tonks, que tinha feito com que chegasse a esse ponto.
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks





	Pegada

— Você está louca.

Foi a única frase que Andrômeda conseguiu externar depois de ouvir a sua irmã mais nova, Narcisa, sugerir aquele tipo de coisa.

— Ah! Me desculpe, eu não sabia que você tinha virado puritana agora — a loira retrucou.

— Não é questão de ser puritana ou não. Ele é um nascido trouxa, eu não posso simplesmente ir e... Pegá-lo.

Ela olhou ao redor, certificando-se de que ninguém podia escutar a sua conversa. Seria bem constrangedor. Mais constrangedor do que aquela conversa estava sendo.

— Andy, eu já peguei sangues ruins. Todos os sangues puros fazem isso. É normal. Pegar não significa casar — Narcisa revirou os olhos.

— Sim, todos os sangues puros homens. Se nossos pais soubessem sobre isso, ou qualquer possível futuro pretendente, não aceitariam tão facilmente — Andrômeda retrucou.

— Ah! Para com isso! Quem está toda curiosa aqui é você.

O que era completamente normal considerando que Tonks era bem insistente. Tão insistente que já devia fazer quatro anos desde que ele começou a tratá-la de uma forma diferente. Ele não era do tipo sem noção que a perseguia e convidava para sair — como James Potter fazia com Lily Evans, apenas no segundo ano —, mas era possível notar que a observava discretamente e se atrapalhava quando ela notava os seus olhares.

Quase disse a Narcisa que seria cruel deixá-lo com esperanças, mas sabia que ela não entenderia o que queria dizer. Poderia até pensar que se importava — o que com toda a certeza não era o caso. Então resolveu apenas deixar o assunto de lado, observando a movimentação na biblioteca.

— Se você quiser, eu posso provar e ver se é bom — disse Narcisa.

— Provar o quê? — Andrômeda perguntou com medo da resposta.

— O beijo!

— Esqueça esse assunto.

Definitivamente não era algo que ela queria ver. Sua irmã e Tonks se beijando.

Escutou-a resmungar, mas ignorou, folheando as páginas envelhecidas do livro.

Como se não bastasse aquela conversa entre elas, conseguiu identificar Tonks entrando na biblioteca e falando com Madame Pince.

— Se você não for, eu vou.

Certo, ela estava sofrendo uma terrível pressão psicológica e qualquer coisa que fizesse seria culpa exclusivamente de Narcisa.

— Obrigado — escutou Tonks dizer a Madame Pince, pegando um livro e saindo da biblioteca.

Ela o seguiu.

Quem visse de longe, imediatamente pensaria que Andrômeda o estava seguindo para pôr um fim em sua vida e nas olhadelas que, apesar de não serem conscientes, eram bem inconvenientes para ela.

— Tonks — ela disse, assim que eles viraram em um corredor mais vazio.

Ted parou de caminhar, finalmente notando estar sendo seguido. Olhou para ela, surpreso.

— O que aconteceu? — ele perguntou.

Andrômeda respirou fundo, aproximando-se dele, sem responder.

— Okay, estou me assustando.

— Cale a boca, eu estou tentando fazer uma coisa e você está me atrapalhando — ela reclamou.

— Tentando o quê? Ler a minha mente?

Ela tentou manter-se calma, mas estava ficando difícil.

— Exatamente — cruzou os braços, parando a alguns passos dele — Você é o meu cobaia.

Aquilo tinha soado sarcástico até para ela.

— Ah! Estou honrado — Ted retrucou.

Lufanos podiam ser sarcásticos?

— Deveria sentir-se mesmo — ela disse, arrogantemente.

— E o que está tentando descobrir? — ele perguntou.

— O que você vê toda vez que olha para mim.

E lá estava ela de novo. Sem tentar parecer-se com Bella, embora fosse divertido interpretar outro personagem, não precisar encarar os seus próprios defeitos e dilemas.

— Você podia só perguntar para mim — sugeriu Ted, sem parecer muito surpreso.

Ele já devia estar acostumado com a sua bipolaridade.

— Nunca fui boa em legilimência mesmo — Andrômeda deu de ombros, descruzando os braços.

Nem em ir direto ao ponto.

As coisas seriam mais fáceis se lufanos não tivessem o dom da fala. Como gostavam de conversar! Deviam inclusive pensar em voz alta.

Será que conseguiam falar enquanto beijavam?

— Certo. Você é um lufano e lufanos ajudam aos outros, certo? — ela perguntou.

— Vou interpretar como uma pergunta retórica — Ted respondeu.

— Então fique bem parado aí. Vai me ajudar muito assim.

Ele observou-a curioso.

_“Só resolva isso de uma vez, Andy”._

Então ela reuniu toda a coragem que ela não tinha — ei! Ela era da Slytherin, não da Gryffindor! — e puxou-o para um beijo.

Era para ser só um selinho. Somente para ela parar de atormentar a si mesma e Narcisa parar também de incomodá-la com essas ideias. Já seria o suficiente.

Mas então ele correspondeu ao beijo.

Ela só conseguiu ter um pensamento quando sentiu as costas baterem na parede do corredor.

 _Cacete_. Se ela soubesse que os lufanos tinham aquela pegada, já tinha se perdido há muito tempo. Em um armário de vassouras.

Quase podia escutar os gritos de Narcisa. “Era para você dar uns pegas nele, não se apaixonar!”

Mas quem estava ligando para isso?


End file.
